


No Mercy

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-WTTM, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: What happens after Welcome to the Madness.(spoilers for Welcome to the Madness.)





	No Mercy

Yuri could feel all the eyes on him as he moved. Before, he wasn't able to pick out a single gaze from all the others.

Not anymore.

Otabek's hot glances are burning Yuri up from the inside almost as much as the searingly hot cock driving into him is. Now that exhibition's over, Yuri can finally have the sex he's been craving. Had been wanting so bad he hadn't needed to think about how to skate: he just put all of his longing for Otabek's dick into his movements. He hopes that people watching creamed themselves as much as he's going to enjoy spilling all over Otabek's hand.

He's facing the wall of the changing room, his leather pants stretched taut at his ankles, with Otabek drilling him from behind, with absolutely no mercy.

Not that Yuri wants any. He likes the rough catch of their skin from the way that Otabek moves, even with lube. He likes the snag of Otabek's teeth on his shoulder, nudging his slutty shirt aside. He especially likes the taste of mesh and sweat in his mouth from his own glove, stuffed in there to keep him quiet.

Otabek's heavy breathing in his ear is possibly the only thing keeping him grounded. He might fly apart, otherwise. Much like the frenzy he'd wanted to stir the audience up into with his skating, he now feels the same way. Sweat prickles on his back, and Otabek slides down and almost out, just for a second; making space for him to skim his hand the length of Yuri's spine, shredding his shirt the rest of the way in the process.

Yuri's own dick is hard as fuck, and every jostle of his hips from the pounding of Otabek's cock in his ass is causing it to rub almost painfully against the wall. But that pain becomes pleasure becomes pain in an endless feedback loop that has Yuri about to lose his fucking mind.

He'd never imagined taking it before; he's only ever fucked girls before, but it turns out being buggered is way better than he would have thought. Gritting his teeth on the glove, his forehead hits the wall and sweat slides down his temples. He moans, sound muffled, and braces his hands farther apart on the wall to help keep his balance.

Otabek is growling in his ear, and Yuri can feel his cock swell and throb within the stretched confines of his body; Otabek jams his hand between Yuri's dick and the wall and jerks him roughly, twisting his wrist, so that Yuri comes only seconds before Otabek does, biting down on the nape of his neck as he fills Yuri up.

"Bet you'd stab anyone who did to you what I just did to you. Except me, though, yeah?" Otabek's voice is husky. He reaches into Yuri's mouth and discards the glove. Daring Yuri to bite him. But he doesn't, because Otabek's right.

"I'd fucking kill them," Yuri snarls, and Otabek laughs against his shoulder, their sweat mingling.

"Makes it even hotter to fuck you," Otabek replies. Yuri shivers.

Otabek leans back a little and makes the finger gun again, into the small of his back.

"Bang, now you're mine," he says.

Yuri can't argue with that.


End file.
